Typhonus, the Chimera
Typhonus, the Chimera can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have one of each of the chimera parts: Chimera Claw, Chimera Horns, and Chimera Skull and are at least level 185. You have 168 hours to defeat Typhonus before he flees. = Basic Information = Typhonus has roughly 650 million health. Up to 145 people total may participate in the battle. Of these participants, only a set number can participate based on that player's level at the time of joining the battle. :* 50 people levels 150+ :* 35 people levels 100-149 :* 30 people levels 50-99 :* 30 people levels 1-49 This battle uses the Monster Class system. = Divine Armor Information = Typhonus has a divine armor which blocks 45% of damage per attack. It deteriorates at a rate of 0.18% per 1 divine power. It will take at least 250 divine power to nullify it completely. See Divine Item for more info. Siege Weapons While fighting Typhonus, there are 10 different siege weapons that can be launched to deal extra damage. = Battle Lore = Typhonus Summoned Typhonus, the Chimera says: "The Titans will rise again!" Typhonus Defeated Word of a terrible monster in the southern part of Valeria has filtered back to main city. You and your battalion of men have been ordered to investigate and to slay the beast before it interferes with food production in that region. If the food supplies are destroyed, it would mean starvation for hundreds of thousands of Valerians. You quickly gather your men and begin the long journey south. As you reach the borders of the southern territories, you realize the land is desolate and the ground has been charred black. Whatever people or crops use to be here, are now gone, as if they were burned into oblivion. You must ride quickly or there will be nothing left to save. You continue along the coastline until you see smoke in the distance. From afar, you can just barely make out the form of a creature. You are not quite sure if your eyes deceive you. The beast has three heads but they all stem from the same body. The head of a lion, a goat, and a snake each competing fiercely with each other, moving in various directions. You can see fire stream from both the mouth of the lion and the goat. What a fearsome creature! You can sense your men growing uneasy at the sight of the monster. However, the lives of many rest on you and the shoulders of your men so you push forward. Your best chance at defeating the beast is to perform a surprise attack from behind. The problem is surprising a monster with three heads. You settle on having a few of your bravest men attract the attention of the three heads while the rest of the battalion makes its attack. Three of your men ride out first and begin to shoot arrows at each of the heads. Each of the chimera's heads turn to face their respective attacker. You realize the plan will fail, as both the goat and lion heads reel back and spew flames at its attackers. The screams from the men send chills down your spine. The snakehead's attacker looks toward the direction of his fallen comrades and makes a dash toward them. You scream out to him to turn back but it is too late. The snake snaps forward and impales the rider with its massive fangs. The lone ride lets out a yelp before the poison from the fangs turns him into a stiff corpse. Not only was your plea to help the snake's victim in vain, it also unfortunately drew the attention of the other heads. You motion for your men to scramble. To stay grouped up would only make it easier for the chimera to dispatch all of you at once. Flames spew forth from the the goat and lion again. The heat is so intense that even if you were the avoid the flames, being it its vicinity would severely burn you. The flames are not your only problem as you must avoid the strikes from the snake. As you hear the screams of your perished men, you realize you have no choice but to take drastic measures. You pull alongside the lion's head of the chimera and leap from your horse onto the monster's leg. The leg is scaly like a large serpent making it hard to get a firm grasp but you pull yourself up with all your strength and make it onto the back of the beast. You realize the snakehead has noticed your presence and turns its full attention towards you. The snake lunges at you and makes a stab at you but you easily avoid the strike. A plan quickly comes to mind. You stare directly at the snake again. Its tongue flickers in and out. As you stare in the beast's eyes, you seem to make a connection with it and see visions of mass destruction. Is this the past or the future you are seeing? You see large titans walking across Valeria and laying waste to it. You are snapped back into reality as you sense the snake about to strike again. You must time this perfectly or it will be the end of you. In an instant, the snake lunges forward. You hold back the urge to jump early and wait... and wait.... NOW! You jump out of the way, narrowly avoid the razor-sharp fangs of the serpent. The forward momentum carries the serpent's bite directly into the chimera's back. The beast roars in pain and thrashes wildly. With the snake's fangs still buried within the chimera, you take your mighty weapon and swing towards the back of the head cleaving through the neck cleanly. The chimera again screams in anguish and thrashes from side-to-side. You lose your footing and fall off the chimera's back. You brace yourself for the fall. The lion and goat heads stare at you with deathly intent. The beast rears back and prepares to unleash fiery hell on you. However, you are ready for it! As the flames fly overhead, you roll under the gaping mouth of the goat head, avoiding the flames, and instinctively thrust your weapon upwards. Your weapon hits the target as it pieces the the throat. The chimera lets out a blood-curdling screech. The beast staggers back and tries to unleash another breath of flame. However, with the pierced throat, the flame breath backfires and sets the chimera itself ablaze. The stench of burning flesh stings your eyes, but your only thoughts are of the visions of destruction... Rewards After Slaying Typhonus = Notes = *Introduced on June 29, 2011. *Chimera Essences (Snake, Goat and Lion) are alchemy ingredients combined together with Bestial Plate to create Trisoul Plate (Armor: attack: 40 defense: 35). *Typhonus is most likely a reference to Typhon, the Father of all Monsters in Greek Mythology, who has a Chimera offspring, among other monsters like Cerberus and the Hydra. *Typhonus' chat messages and the end lore suggests that being referred to as the "Titans" would most likely become involved in the plot in the future updates. Category:Monsters Category:Divine Monsters